Finding Happiness
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Stiles takes some time away from the pack to sort out her feelings after they defeated the Alpha Pack. She cannot deny her feelings any longer and drives to Derek's Loft where he and the rest of the pack are...But will Derek return her feelings? FEMSTILES/DEREK
1. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

A/N: Part 1 of a new series that I'm starting because I felt inspired to. I got inspired to do this series from listening to the songs that have become part of the title itself :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song titles nor do I own Teen Wolf.

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

* * *

Stiles sat in her room in complete silence, her thoughts her only company as she replayed the past few days and what all had occurred.

She was happy and over the moon that they had found Erica and Boyd alive after they had managed to defeat the Alpha pack; Erica and Boyd were a bit bruised and hurt but they would heal and that alone comforted Stiles the most.

She had declined to join the others at Derek's loft for the next few days, feeling the need to just sit and collect her thoughts properly; something that if she was honest with herself she should have done months ago.

But there never seemed to be enough of time for her to do so. She was either doing research for the pack, running for her life from supernatural beings or hunters, or she was trying not to strangle Scott.

That was a thought and half that belonged to a group all on its own. She had come to the realization that had it not been for her insisting on going out that night to see the dead body, that Scott never would have been bitten by Peter. She had blamed herself for weeks after the incident and only was able to come out of her guilt filled thoughts when Scott told her bluntly that he didn't blame her.

Sure he had hated being a werewolf before, but now that he was actively listening to Derek; he was proud of his wolf and his possible Alpha status if he wanted to achieve it.

Stiles shook her head and laughed lightly at the thought of Scott becoming an Alpha. She knew he didn't have it in him to become Alpha, no more than he had it in him to kill without thought. Besides Derek was doing pretty well as the Alpha now and was taking care of the pack and the pack starting to care for him as well.

Derek…now that was a subject that Stiles knew she would never tire of. She had come to the realization earlier that morning that not only was she completely obsessed with the Alpha wolf…she was also deeply in love with him.

She couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through her body as she remembered seeing him stabbed through the back by Kali. The sight of him falling to what she had feared was his death. She felt tears come to her eyes as she once thought that that could have been the last time she saw Derek alive, and that thought made her chest ache in pain.

She smiled when she remembered the joy she felt when she found out he was alive but also the hurt that he had spent the night with Jennifer. She knew now that it had been jealousy that coursed through her when she had stormed out of his loft that morning after finding out that he was indeed alive. Relief had come later when she had found out that he had kicked Jennifer out not long after she had left and had since refused to talk to the other woman.

Stiles knew she should feel guilty for how Jennifer was treated but Stiles couldn't help but feel relieved that Derek didn't want her around and she felt even more greater relief when Isaac had revealed that Derek was pretty much out of his head in pain when he had been found by Jennifer. It had later been discussed that Derek was perhaps looking for his pack since he had went to the high school in the first place; Stiles liked to have thought that he was looking for her.

It was then that Stiles realized her feelings for Derek. She wanted to be the one he went to that night when he was healing from the fight with the Alphas. She wanted to be the one that curled up beside him and comforted him while he healed. She wanted him to say her name and she wanted to scream his to the Heavens and beyond.

She spent the rest of the day playing out different scenarios in her head of how her confession could go. Since she hadn't had much luck in the dating department, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was just going to laugh at her confession and just brush it off.

But there was a part of Stiles…one that seemed to know more than what it was willing to share that shredded those doubts and seemed firm in its belief that Derek wouldn't laugh at her at all but rather return her feelings.

Stiles chewed on her lip as indecision flooded her before she shook it off as she grabbed her red-hoodie and keys as she sprinted down to her jeep.

She would never know until she tried and no one could call Stiles Stilinski a quitter.

* * *

She sat outside in her jeep for what seemed like hours before she finally got the courage to get out and venture up to Derek's floor.

She reached the door but as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened revealing the person of her thoughts and the one that held her heart and soul in the palm of his wolfy hand.

Derek had felt it the moment that Stiles had made her decision to come to the loft as did the rest of the pack. As he looked around he was greeted with thumbs-up and smiles from his pack as he felt himself smiling back.

"Don't hurt her Derek, Alpha or not I'll ripe your throat out with my teeth if you hurt her," Scott said as the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at how the pack felt for the young woman that was now making her way up the stairs after sitting outside collecting herself.

"And I'd let you," Derek replied as he got up and made his way towards the door, opening it before Stiles had a chance to even knock.

Stiles stood there in complete shock as she looked up at Derek and he looked down at her. She looked into his eyes and knew instantly that he knew what she was there for and why. She looked deeper into his eyes, trying to find any falsehood in the affection and love that she could now see clearly in his eyes and couldn't help but smile wider when she found none.

"Sourwolf," She spoke softly as she reached up and caressed his cheek, laughing lightly when he nuzzled into her palm.

"Genim," Derek spoke just as quietly, laughter emerging from him at Stiles' shocked look that he knew her real name and could pronounce it with ease. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't pronounce his own mate's name?

Stiles shook her head and laughed softly, "I should have known you would be able to say it."

Derek said nothing but pulled her closer to him and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent of what could only be described as sunshine, honey and pure happiness. Since he had first smelled her that night when he had found her and Scott wondering in the woods, he had become addicted to her scent and wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by it for the rest of his life.

Admittedly, Derek was more scared to approach Stiles because of what had occurred in his previous relationships. But it didn't take Derek too long to figure out that Stiles was unlike any other girl that he had ever come across. She was loyal to a fault as was the proof in how she refused to let Scott go through his transformation alone. She was smart and cunning as her plans clearly shown. She was without fear when it came to protecting those she deemed her friends; the proof of that was how she single-handedly snuck into the Alpha's Pack hide-out and basically saved Erica and Boyd by herself even if she denied it. But Derek knew without a doubt that had Stiles not gone into their hideout while he and the rest of the pack distracted the Alphas that they wouldn't have saved their two missing pack members without losing at least one of them permanently.

Erica and Boyd had thanked Stiles over and over again but she refused to take the full credit, saying that while it was her plan that it wouldn't have been successful had the rest of the pack not been willing to help.

Derek scoffed inside his head at the thought as he was brought back to the present by Stiles who had now wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was just content to just lean up against him in silence, basking in his presence.

Derek was once again awestruck at the level of trust that Stiles had for him and he knew that she not only trusted him with her life but also the life of their pack, and that knowledge meant a lot to him, more than he could ever put into words. But somehow, he knew that she was aware of this and that he knew that his silent presence was all she needed.

The stood there in the doorway of the loft in silence for a few moments before they leaned away from each other and just smiled at each other.

Derek leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips as he quickly became addicted to her kisses as she kissed him. He pulled back, his wolf purring deep within him as he led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Stiles squeaked when Derek pulled her into his lap but she quickly got comfortable as she moved her legs to one side, laying them on the couch as she laid her head on his shoulder as she allowed herself to finally relax after days of thinking and months of denial.

She was finally happy and she was going to spend the rest of her life making sure that Derek was happy as well.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Good for You

**Good for You**

In the months that followed, Stiles and Derek grew inseparable and seemed to grow more in love with every day that passed. And it wasn't something that only the pack could tell or John, but everyone in town had been heard commenting on what a cute and sweet couple they made. John had lost count on how many times he had heard someone praise Derek for being an attentive and loving boyfriend to his little girl.

John knew first-hand just how much of a gentleman Derek could be and he had known from the first time he took Stiles out on a date. When Derek had shown up at his door while Stiles was at school, John didn't know what to think. But he had heard the boy out and to his shock found out that Derek wanted to know how he felt about him dating his daughter.

John couldn't help but feel just a bit of respect when Derek had come to him first and assured him that Stiles was it for the young man; that he couldn't see himself with anyone else for the rest of his life. John had also found out that both Derek and Stiles had decided to wait until she was older before they took their relationship to the next level.

John couldn't believe his ears when he had been told and had more often than not, sent a deputy to observe the young couples many dates. And even though each deputy confirmed that nothing was going on and that the worst they had seen the young couple do was kiss, hold hands and cuddle; John still found it hard to believe…until he saw it first-hand.

Stiles had invited Derek over the dinner with them and they had all retired to the living room after eating their fill.

John took his usual seat on his recliner as he watched Derek and Stiles cuddle on the couch beside him. He noticed that Derek made sure that his hands were in sight at all times, one holding Stiles' hand and the other laying on her waist. John also noticed that Stiles was just content to lay her head on Derek's chest and just immerse herself in the movie.

It wasn't long however before the young couples attention turned away from the movie and this gave John more of an insight on their relationship.

John watched as they whispered to one another, promises of love and devotion that seemed well beyond their years. He watched the tender look Derek had in his eyes when he looked at his daughter and he saw how her eyes sparkled with life and laughter as she looked into his. He was completely enamored by the sight and he couldn't look away. It was then that he finally understood what the rest of the town saw when they looked at the young couple and that just brought more respect in his eyes to not only Derek but to his daughter as well. As he looked at them once more before turning his head back towards the movie, he understood that Derek was now a permanent part of his daughter's life…and he couldn't have picked a better man for the job.

* * *

Stiles mentally prayed over and over again that she wouldn't trip as she got up to head to the stage when her name was called for her to receive her diploma. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the events that had occurred over the past few years since Scott had been bitten. And even though she still blamed herself somewhat, she found that she wouldn't go back and change anything about what had occurred…well perhaps some things she would change.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was finally with Derek and he was completely in love with her. And she couldn't imagine how her life would be without him. Some would argue that she was too young to feel so completely in love with someone that she had only known for a few years. But with all that she had been through these past few years, she was far more mature than girls her age and many that were older. She knew what she wanted and she wanted Derek for the rest of her life. And she was over the moon that he was more than willing to give that to her.

She learned over the past year of being together that Derek was a closet romantic and she was more than happy to bask in his attention. He was completely devoted to her and her alone and that alone made her love him more. She never had someone to call her own, someone that she didn't have to share with anyone. Though she knew that she still shared Derek with the pack but there were moments that were hers' and hers' alone to have.

Moments when she would be having what seemed to be the worst day in school, only to go to her jeep and find a bouquet of wild flowers with a small note that simply said, 'I love you'.

Moments where she and Derek would do nothing but just curl up together on her couch and just bask in each other's presence, neither speaking a word for hours on end as they were just happy to be with each other.

Moments when they would watch the Lacrosse team play and cuddle up together on the benches with Derek putting his jacket over her shoulders and pulling her close to him to keep her warm from the chilly nights.

Moments where she would wake up crying in the middle of the night, only to call him and him to show up within minutes to hold her tightly on the couch as she cried; her dad found them like that more times that she could count.

Moments where the pain of missing her mother was too much and she found herself at her mother's grave, only for Derek to appear and kneel down, placing a flower on her mother's grave and greeting her; telling her mother of what a strong and beautiful daughter she had and that he knew that she would be proud of her.

Moments when he showed up in her room; tears streaking down his face after waking from a nightmare that was filled with fire and screams, only for her to hold him tightly as he cried into her shoulder.

It was these moments and so many more that touched her in more ways than she could count and she had realized months ago just how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her name was called and she made her way to the stage, only to blush brightly when the pack cheered her name.

She quickly found his eyes and once again her breathe was taken away by the sheer amount of love that his eyes held for her. No matter how many times she had seen that look and felt his love, she was still amazed that he could love her as much as he did.

She was glad that they had decided to wait on advancing their relationship until she had graduated. She was glad because they were now closer than ever and all doubts had fled both of their minds the closer that they grew. She knows that their pack didn't understand at first why they waited so long to bond fully but the more their pack watched them, the more they understood why they had decided to wait.

To Derek and Stiles, it was never going to be about the sex. To them, they needed something more concrete than just a physical relationship; especially with Derek having been scorned too many times during his life.

Stiles was more than understanding on this matter and was more than willing to wait for him to be ready. But now the time for them to finally bond completely and she couldn't help but feel excitement run through her veins.

* * *

Derek had made sure that tonight was going to be perfect, Stiles deserved only the very best and he was going to make sure that she got it.

For the past six months, he had been working on rebuilding his family home and it was finally finished. He and his wolf agreed that their mate needed a place for them to call their own and to have it on his land just made it more special.

Tonight was the night and he could feel his wolf vibrating under his skin at the thought of finally having their mate all to themselves. The wait was more than worth it but now with their bonding just a few hours away, he couldn't help but silently urge time to go faster so that he could be with his mate completely.

He had made sure that they would be alone in the house that weekend, having asked the rest of the pack to give them privacy which they all agreed to do. He had even asked John if he had his blessing and John had told him that he couldn't have chosen a finer young man for his little girl. He had also asked John something else, which had shocked the older man slightly but he merely chuckled and gave Derek his blessing once again.

As Derek watched Stiles stand up and throw her cap into the air, signaling the end of the ceremony; he had to physically stop himself from running up to her, throwing her over his shoulder and taking off towards the house. But he refrained himself and repeatedly told himself that the wait was more than worth it.

Stiles giggled madly as Derek swept her into his arms and carried her through the door of the newly rebuilt house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin. She could feel him growl lowly in his chest and couldn't stop the shiver of want that spread through her body. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, moving towards his mouth before she was brought into a deep kiss that shook her to her very soul.

"Derek…please," She whispered as she looked up at him, begging him with her eyes.

He chuckled as he kissed her again as he carried up the stairs towards his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

 **((A/N: Since I am unsure now about what is safe to put on when it comes to sexual content, I have decided that rather having my story deleted or reported due to any violation, that I would post the Mature version on my Archive of Our Own account. Link can be found on my FF Profile. Sorry for any inconvenience to my readers))**

The weekend passed in a blur to Derek and Stiles as they barely left the bedroom, only emerging for food and to take baths. Their last day of their weekend alone was coming to an end and the pack was going to be arriving soon.

Stiles had taken it upon herself to wear her jeans but to put on one of Derek's shirts, tying the end so that it fit a bit better. She loved the way Derek looked at her when she was wearing his clothes and she had to admit that she loved wearing them. They always smelled of him and felt very soft against her skin.

The pack and John arrived within the last hour and Stiles was finishing up cooking. She set aside everything that was done and turned down the oven to continue cooking the large roast for the next few moments as she entered the living room.

She paused when she entered the room as everyone was strangely quiet and were all seated, Erica, Lydia and Allison could be seen bouncing in their seats with what can only be described as excitement. Stiles looked around confused before her eyes caught sight of Derek, who moved to stand in front of her.

Derek took a deep breath and got down onto one knee, producing a small black box from his pocket as he opened it and held it up to Stiles. "Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Stiles was in shock as she looked at the tiny delicate silver ring that rested in the box. She brought her hand to her mouth as she began to cry, nodding her head frantically.

Derek's smile could have out shined the sun at the moment as he got up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

The pack cheered as the girls quickly gathered around Stiles as they began to plan the wedding already.

Derek just stood back and watched, a smile on his face as John came up to him and clamped his hand on his shoulder silently telling the boy that he had done good; and when Derek looked up at Stiles, he knew that that statement was true.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are awesome to read so please leave one! :-D


	3. I Loved Her First

**A/N:** Here's part 3 of Finding Happiness, which just happens to be the wedding! The song that this chapter is based off of is called 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. Despite it being a country song, which I'm not too fond of, I couldn't help but see this as the song that Stiles and her dad danced to during this chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter!

 **Warnings:** FEELS! That is all!

* * *

I Loved Her First

John couldn't believe that today was the day.

He knew that this day would come; he had known it ever since Derek had first come to ask permission to take Stiles out on a date.

This was the day that every father dreams of seeing, the day his baby girl gets married to the love of her life.

It was all he could do to keep from bursting out into tears when he saw her in her wedding dress that very morning. How she twirled and asked him how she looked. He had simply smiled and told her that she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen and that her mother would have been so proud of her right now.

As he walked her through the clearing and watched as she looked at Derek with nothing but love in her eyes, John knew that he was doing the right thing by giving away his baby girl to this young man. No, not young man…man; the man that stole her heart the moment he came back to Beacon Hills in search of a sister that couldn't be present today.

It saddened John that the rest of Derek's family couldn't be here to see this day. Sure Peter was here and standing by Derek's side but John knew Derek would have loved the rest of his family to be there and bask in this happy day with him. John was brought out of his thoughts by Stiles, who had cleared her throat and called for silence in the small clearing that the service was being held.

"Now as most of you know, Derek lost all of his family except for his Uncle Peter…or so he thought," Stiles looked at Derek and smiled at him as he looked at her confused. "Now Derek, I wanted to wait until after the ceremony but I couldn't allow myself to be married without my Maid-of-Honor by my side now could I?"

John looked at Erica, Lydia and Allison and noticed that there was indeed a space between Stiles and Lydia; a space where the Maid-of-Honor should have been standing. He looked up at his daughter and couldn't help but chuckle at her wink before she looked at the entrance of the clearing.

"And here she comes," Stiles said, a smile on her face as she saw both Derek and Peter look at who she was looking at.

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked back at Peter to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating but Peter's focus was on the figure that was making their way through the rows of chairs.

Derek looked back at Stiles with tears in his eyes as she nodded his head to him, silently telling him that he wasn't seeing things and that the person he was seeing was really there.

As Derek turned his attention back to the figure that had now come to a complete stop in front of him and Stiles, he felt the tears that he had been holding back make their way down his cheeks as a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Cora…"

There before him, stood his little sister. A little sister that he had thought long lost to the flames that took the rest of his family from him.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes as well as she nodded. "Derek…Uncle Peter…"

Derek closed in the distance between them as he pulled her into a tight hug, as he inhaled her scent…lost to him so long ago. She smelled just like he remembered, sweet like a flower but strong a tree. He had missed her so and he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

"Derek…now isn't the time. My new sister worked hard to track me down and I won't have you strangle me before you can say 'I do'. There's time now big brother, for us to talk and catch up. But today is yours and Stiles' day and I am so glad that I'm here to share it with you." Cora whispered into his ear as she pulled away from the embrace, straightened her dress and took her place by Stiles' side as her Maid-of-Honor.

Derek took Stiles by the hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed it gently, "You never cease to amaze me, Stiles. Just when I think you can't surprise me any further, you pull something like this."

"I wanted you to have family here Derek, other than Pack and Uncle Peter. I knew in my heart that you still had family left and I worked so hard to find her for you. I called in so many favors that even I lost count…but I found her. I found her for you and I found her for Peter."

Derek smiled softly at the love of his life, "I should learn to never underestimate you baby. You blow me away with not only your love for me and the pack but with your sheer determination for never giving up. I couldn't have asked for anyone else to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Stiles, from now and forever, until the end of this world and the next. I will stand by your side, no matter what may come our way and I know that we make it through."

"I love you too Derek, more than words can even say. It leaves me speechless sometimes at how much I love you. I would do anything for you, if only you ask it of me. I would move Heaven and Earth if I knew it would bring back your family that I know you miss so much. I know that I and the pack won't be able to replace them fully in your heart but I know that there is room in there for everyone in your life. I am so glad that I have been given you for the rest of my life, to spend with and to experience what else this life has to hold for us."

They stood silently together as they just stared into each other's eyes as they became lost in their own little world, until they were brought out of it by a throat clearing.

"Well…it seems that Derek and Stiles decided to say their own vows without telling anyone," Deaton commented, which brought a laughter to those that were present as Derek and Stiles blushed and laughed.

"Now if we may continue with the ceremony to finally marry these two," Deaton added as both Derek and Stiles nodded furiously and laughter spread throughout the gathered guests.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony had gone off without a hitch and John was more than happy for it.

John was seated by Melissa as they watched Derek and Stiles share their first dance together as husband and wife. John had no doubt now that Derek loved his daughter and he knew he couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law…no a better son. He looked over and smiled at Melissa, who was dabbing her cheeks as she watched Stiles, who she considered her own daughter, dance with the man she loved.

After the dance had finished, John noticed that Stiles was making her way to him and Derek making his way towards Melissa. John was shocked when Derek held his hand out to Melissa and requested a dance with the mother of the bride.

Melissa had tears in her eyes as she looked at Stiles, who simply smiled and responded, "You are like a second mother to me and it would mean the world to me if you shared this dance with Derek."

Melissa nodded her head as she smiled at Stiles' words, placing her hand in Derek's as she allowed him to lead her back to the makeshift dance floor as they began to waltz together.

John looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smile at her, "You made Melissa very happy, Stiles."

Stiles just smiled, "You can't hide anything from me, dad. I see the way you look at her and don't you think for a moment that I would keep you two apart. I want to see you happy again and I know Melissa would make you very happy. And I know Mom would feel the same way."

John felt tears in his eyes, "How could you have grown up so fast when I wasn't looking?"

Stiles smiled as she took his hand and began pulling him towards the dance floor as she nodded her head to Isaac who quickly changed the song to the one she had chosen for her dance with her dad.

"No matter how grown up I am, dad. I'll always be your baby girl." Stiles responded as she wrapped her hands around his neck as she began to sway with the song.

John smiled as he recognized the song as he held her close and he began singing the words softly into her ear, knowing that Derek and the rest of the wolves would be able to hear him but he didn't mind.

His little girl was happy and he was around to see it. He knew that Derek was the man for her and he was overjoyed that they had found each other. He knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives. He looked over at Melissa, who met his eyes as he smiled at the only other woman other than his dear Claudia, that had managed to capture his heart and he knew that he would be getting down one knee once again for Melissa. Like Stiles said, he deserved to be happy again and begin with Melissa made him happy.

But today was Stiles' and Derek day and John knew that his happy ending could wait another day.

End

Reviews Please!

 **A/N:** I think this is the shortest part I have written so far but it felt so perfect that I didn't want to add anymore onto it. Two chapters left! :-)


	4. Mama's Song

Mama's Song

Stiles hummed happily as she flitted about the house, cleaning as she went about her usual morning whenever she had the house to herself. This usually happened about once a week when Derek took the pack out for weekly patrol around the town and preserve. Stiles knew that they would be gone a few hours so she was making the most of the time by doing some well needed chores around their home.

Being married to Derek for the past six months had been the best time of her life and she would readily admit that to anyone who inquired about it. Derek was everything that she could have ever hoped for in a husband and in a mate. It didn't take long for the pack to start moving in with them as they wanted to be near their Alpha Pair.

Stiles didn't mind since they have given the newly-weds a full month to themselves after they were married before the pack started to move in. Though Derek had been unsure of how Stiles had felt about it, now he understood that she was more than happy to have the pack living with them.

Stiles admitted that she feel into the role of Pack Mother rather easily as she did without any complaint at all. She loved taking care of her pack and had of late started referring to them as her pups. Now some of the pack didn't take to the name pup, mainly Jackson but there were certain members that seemed to flourish under the name and not mind in the least; mainly Isaac.

As Stiles finished dancing her way into the kitchen to clean up the morning dishes, her mood shifted a bit as a song came on that made her instantly think of her mother. It was no secret that Stiles missed her mother very much and as the song played she couldn't but allow tears to fill her eyes as she turned up the radio louder as she began to sing to it.

 _Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
So, now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called life.  
And I know you watched me grow up,  
And only want what's best for me.  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

Stiles walked back into the living room, making her way to the fireplace as she picked up one of the many pictures that were set up on the mantle as she continued to sing her out to the song as she traced the frame of her mother. She was so engrossed in her own little world that she didn't hear the front door open as the pack and Derek returned home.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he brought up a finger, signaling the pack to be quiet as he turned back to listen to Stiles sing. It wasn't often that he got to hear her sing so he wanted to just stand there and enjoy it. He listened closely to the words and couldn't help but smile sadly at the thought of his own mother not being able to meet Stiles.

 _And he is good, so good.  
He treats your little girl  
like a real man should.  
He is good, so good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me._

Stiles continued on singing as the song continued to play, not evening turning around as she was caught up in memories that would never fade with time. How she wished that her mother had been there to see her get married, to meet Derek for the first time and to know what amazing man her daughter had married.

 _Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.  
Giving me away is not goodbye.  
As you watch me walk down to my future  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

Derek just stood there as he just simply listened to Stiles voice and wished more than ever he could have met her mother. He wanted to thank the woman that brought such a loving and kind woman into the world just for him. He wanted to be able to tell Stiles' mother just how much he loved her daughter and how his life wouldn't be complete without her in his life.

Stiles turned around slightly and smiled, having finally sensed that she was not alone and had an audience. But that didn't stop her from continuing her song as she held her hand out to Derek, beckoning him towards her as she continued singing, a bright smile on her face now.

 _Cause, he is good, so good.  
And, he treats your little girl  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_.

Derek smiled as he made his way over to his wife…to his mate as he wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her to him as he kissed her forehead gently as he pulled back, knowing that the song wasn't finished and he wanted her to finish singing it. He really needed to tell her more how he enjoyed her singing, maybe she would sing more. That thought brought a smile to his face at the thought of hearing her sing every day.

Stiles smiled a secret smile as she knew what the next lyrics were going to be as she placed her hand on her stomach as she looked up at Derek, her eyes twinkling with happiness at being able to finally tell him the good news that she found out earlier that day while he and the rest of the pack were out.

 _And when I watch my baby grow up  
I'll only want what's best for her.  
And I hope she'll find,  
the answer to my prayers.  
And that she'll say..._

Derek completely froze when Stiles sung out the line of lyrics as she looked up at him. He heard her heart beat steady as she looked up at him, a smile on her lips as she nodded her head; telling him that she knew exactly what she had just said.

A smile broke out across his face at her nod as he felt tears make their way down his face as Stiles reached up and cradled his face gently; bringing it close to hers and she sung the song in nothing more than a whisper, her eyes never leaving his.

 _He is good, so good.  
And he treats your little girl  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

 _Mama, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

As the song ended, Stiles heard someone turn the radio down but didn't know exactly who as her attention was on her husband as he looked at her with awe.

"Stiles…are you…?" Derek couldn't seem to form the right sentence as his brain seemed to have short-circuited with the mere thought of it.

Luckily Stiles seemed to take pity on her husband as she smiled bright and nodded, "I went to Melissa this morning and she confirmed it. I'm pregnant Derek! We're gonna be parents!"

That seemed to knock some sense back into Derek as his face nearly cracked in two at the big smile he now wore. He picked up Stiles and swung her around, the couple laughing together as the pack cheered and howled in happiness with them.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Derek whispered to her as he set her down and held her close to him.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy," Stiles replied back as she pulled away far enough to where she could kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm so happy, Derek."

"Me too Stiles…me too," Derek replied without any hesitation as she kissed her back. "I love you, Stiles…so much."

"I love you too Derek, just as much." Stiles replied as the pack surrounded them congratulating them and howling happily.

Derek looked at Stiles and she merely raised her eyebrow at him before speaking, "Go ahead Sourwolf, I know you want to sing it to the Heavens."

Derek smiled again as he tilted his head back and let out a loud howl that Stiles was sure could be heard for miles around. She listened as the rest of the pack joined in and couldn't help herself as she tilted her head back and let out her own howl.

When Derek heard Stiles add her own howl to his and the pack, he felt nothing but pride and love flow through him. His mate may have still been human but she was more wolf than most werewolves he had ever met and her howl was just as enchanting as if she would have been a wolf. Since Stiles had spent so much time in the pack, she had been able to pretty much prefect the perfect wolf howl; how she did this no one was able to figure out but Deaton had said that it was her devotion and love for their pack that gave her the ability.

Whatever the reason was, the howls of the Hale Pack surrounded the night and alerted both humans and supernatural beings that there was indeed a celebration tonight. The Hale Pack would soon be welcoming a little one into their pack and they wanted to share their joy with the rest of the world.

* * *

Later that night, after the pack and Stiles had went to sleep; Derek had snuck out of the house and made his way to a small clearing near the house. The clearing was the final resting place for the pack that he had lost so many years ago. The pack he had now did fill hole inside of him but there would always be a part of him that yearned for his family that he had lost.

As he sat down in front of the biggest tombstone, he reached out and traced the names of his parents as he sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey mom, hey dad," He began talking lowly as he looked up at the night sky. "I don't know if you can hear me but I think you can. I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be a daddy soon. Can you believe that? Me…a daddy…wow even saying it out-loud still makes it seem so unreal. I wish you could both be here, you would love Stiles mom; I know you would. She's so strong mom and she puts up with me and my stubbornness. And dad, you and John would have gotten along perfectly. I can see it now, both of you sneaking off to go fishing when you're supposed to be working."

Derek couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the thought but couldn't fight the sadness that wrenched its way into his heart.

"I miss you both…so much. I wish…I just wish I could go back and stop all of it from happening. You both deserve to be here…all of you do. You shouldn't be gone and I can't help but think that it's my fault, even after all these years."

"Derek…it's not your fault and they know that Sourwolf," Stiles spoke softly as she sat in the grass beside him, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Should have known you would have followed me darling," Derek smiled sadly as he looked at his mate, the love of his life.

Stiles smiled sadly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, "I would follow you anywhere Derek, anywhere you go no matter where it is I'll follow you."

Derek looked at her as he brought his hand up, gently cradling her face. "What did I do to deserve such an angel like you in my life? What good could someone have seen in me that they thought me deserving of your love?"

Stiles smiled as she kissed the palm of his cheek, "Derek there is good in you, and you just don't seem to be able to see it. But that's what I'm here for, to show you and to tell you all the good that you do. I'm so blessed and thankful to have you in my life Derek. You have no idea how much I love you, it scares me sometimes just how deeply I can love you like no other in my life. You are a great Alpha but you are even a greater man. You deserve happiness Derek and one day you're going to realize just how much you do."

Derek smiled as he brought her closer to him, holding her to him as he whispered into her ear. "If my life is nothing but darkness, then surely you are the light that leads me through it."

Stiles nuzzled deeper into his chest as she clung to him, "Then I'll keep my light shining bright so you can always find me no matter how thick the darkness becomes."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, just basking in each other before Stiles spoke softly to the wind.

"Thank you for him, thank you so much for him. You have no idea what he means to me and I can never thank you enough. I just wish that I could have met you all; I know I would have loved every single one of you though because you are all important to Derek, therefore you are all important to me. I promise you that all of our pups will know of your names, of your lives that you lived, of the powerful Pack that they come from. They will know of their ancestry, of the great Hale Pack and all of its members."

Derek was speechless as Stiles talked; once again his mate had surprised him. The fact that she was not only speaking of his parents but to his whole pack made his wolf want to howl in joy that she did indeed accept him fully for what he was and for who he was. She wanted their pups to know of his parents…of the pack that he had lost and that alone made him smile as he pulled her closer.

Stiles smiled as she nuzzled deeper into his hold, "You are more than welcome Derek."

Silence encased them once again but there was a sound that caused Derek to perk his head up, as he listened closely to it.

"Derek…" Stiles spoke softly before Derek gently shushed her.

"Stiles…do you hear that?" Derek whispered back as he looked around the clearing to see if he could spot the source of the noise.

Stiles grew very quiet as she listened closely. She gasped in shock after a few moments of listening at she looked at Derek, "Derek…those are wolf howls."

"Yeah that's what I thought…but there not the packs though. But I can't sense anything else out there other than us…so where is the sound coming from." Derek looked around confused as he looked back at Stiles who was smiling slightly.

"I think I might have an idea Derek. And I think on some level that you know where they are coming from as well." Stiles replied as she rested against Derek again, closing her eyes as she listened to the howls that were carried on wind that wasn't there.

Derek frowned but as he thought about what Stiles had said, he simply smiled and laid his head on top of hers as he too closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sound of howls that surrounded them in the clearing.

The howls continued on for what seemed like hours before they faded into the darkness and with their end, Derek helped Stiles up as they made their way back towards their home. Derek couldn't help but feel a little lighter on the way back then when he had first gone to the clearing and it made him hold Stiles' hand a bit tighter as he felt nothing but love and understanding coming from her.

Once again Derek found himself thanking whatever was listening for Stiles being in his life because no matter how hard he tried he knew he would never be able to live without her now.

End

 **A/N:** Only one more chapter! :-) Reviews Please!


	5. My Precious One

My Precious One

Derek hated being away from his mate, especially now since the birth of their first baby. He had to force himself away from his small family in order to handle some pack business that had come up. While he hated to leave them, he knew that in order to keep them and his pack safe that he needed to go and take care of this business.

He wasn't alone in venturing out to deal with the business as most of the pack joined him, leaving only Erica, Allison, Lydia, Melissa and John to stay at the house to watch over the new mother. Derek wasn't worried however as he knew his mate and pup would be in good hands, but he still felt unease at having to leave them so soon; seeing as the pup was only a few months old.

Derek once again shook his head as he forced himself to focus on the road in front of him. He was only minutes away from Beacon Hills and he couldn't help but press his foot down onto the pedal as he began to speed up. He slowed down however as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he glanced over at Scott, who smiled widely at him.

"I don't think Stiles would be too happy if you got a speeding ticket Derek. We're almost there and you know as well as I do that Stiles is perfectly safe, both she and the pup are fine Derek."

Derek couldn't help but admire how well Scott had grown in maturity over the last year and nodded his head at his First Beta, before turning his attention back to the road though driving at a more reasonable speed.

* * *

As Derek and the rest of the pack entered the house, Melissa brought a finger to her lips as she pointed towards the stairs as she smiled.

Derek looked confused for a moment before a smile broke out onto his face as he heard singing coming from upstairs. He couldn't hold himself back any further as he silently made his way upstairs, while the rest of the pack went to living room to rest.

Derek stopped in front of the nursery door that was just opened enough to where he could look in and found himself memorized and in complete awe at the sight that greeted him.

Stiles never looked more beautiful than right now as she rocked their small pup back and forth. Derek's breathe was caught in his throat as he just stood there and watched her as she sung softly to the little pup, that just lay in her mother's arms cooing softly.

 _My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed._

 _My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep._

 _Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

Stiles looked up and saw Derek in the doorway but didn't stop her soft singing as she smiled at him, asking him with her eyes to come in; which he did, leaving the door open behind him.

Derek came into the room as he kneeled down beside his mate and his pup, smiling down at his pup as she caught sight of her daddy causing her to smile and giggle in a way that just wrapped Derek tighter around her tiny pinky.

 _And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of God  
And if you should awake..._

 _My precious one, my tiny one  
I'll kiss your little cheek  
And underneath the smiling moon  
I'll send you back to sleep._

As Stiles finished singing, the little pup closed her eyes as she went into the land of dreams.

Stiles smiled as she looked up at Derek, "She didn't want to sleep until her daddy got home. She's been looking for you since you entered Beacon Hills, it was so cute."

"How did you know I was in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked, as he gently took his daughter from Stiles as he walked over to the cradle and placed her gently into it. He didn't move away from the cradle instead resting his hands on the side of the cradle as he looked down at his sleeping daughter with awe.

Stiles smiled as she came and stood beside her husband as she looked down at her little girl, her little Leah. Stiles had never thought that she would be a good mother but the moment Melissa placed Leah into her arms, she knew that she would do anything within her power to protect her little girl. She would move Heaven and Earth for the little girl that slept peacefully. And she knew without him saying it that Derek felt the same way.

She looked up and kissed Derek on the cheek as she snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"She is just so beautiful Stiles. I can't get over how beautiful she is…she looks so much like her mother," Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles' forehead.

"She may look like me but she has your temperament and eyebrows Sourwolf," Stiles joked back as Derek growled playfully at her.

Stiles and Derek remained silent for a few moments before Stiles leaned up and nuzzled into his neck before whispering into his ear, "You know…Leah could use a sibling close to her age. Perhaps, a little brother…"

Stiles wiggled out of Derek's hold as she looked back at him, her eyes burning with lust and passion as she exited out of the nursery and made her way to their bedroom.

Derek's eyes flashed red before he looked down at Leah once more, as he followed his wife out of the room. Making sure to shut the door behind him as he went, knowing that while Leah couldn't hear them yet he wanted to shield his daughter from things like this until she was older. Besides, he knew that if she woke up one of the pack would take care of her, most likely Melissa or John since they always seemed to be ready if Leah so much as sniffled when Derek and Stiles weren't around.

Derek's eyes flashed once again as he shut the door to their bedroom behind him, his senses overcome by Stiles' want and need for him. She wanted another baby and Derek was more than ready to give his mate whatever she wanted.

END

A/N: A bit short but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter to come out how I envisioned it so I might go back and change this one at a later date but until then, this story is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :-)


End file.
